Not quite a Weasley
by WolfOfLight14
Summary: Rhea Prewett is the daughter of Fabian, when he was killed her aunt Molly and uncle Aurthur took her in. She's grown up and it's time for Hogwarts. Warning: Teenager. Not edited, friend forced me to post early. You know who you are :
1. Letters

Rhea Ailsa Prewett Weasley

Name means:

Rhea- mother of Zeus

Ailsa- magical victory

Prewett- Pure blood family

Weasley- Pure blood family

Father: Fabian Prewett (Gryffindor) Mother: Adele Black (Unknown)

Adoptive father/uncle: Arthur Weasley Adoptive mother/aunt: Molly Weasley nee Prewett

Adoptive siblings: Bill (20), Charlie (18), Percy (15), Fred and George (13), Ron (11- same age as Rhea), Ginnevra (10)

Appearance: Hair is bright red, goes just below shoulders, glacier blue eyes, a few freckles.

"Mum! Mum!" Ron and I ran into the kitchen, we hardly noticed Charlie and Bill at the table.

"What is it dears?" I didn't recognize it, but she knew exactly what we were so excited about.

"Our Hogwarts letters-" Ron puffed, "They came, just now." I finished for him. We handed her the letters that proved out acceptance into Hogwarts.

"Huzzah! The shrimps aren't squibs!" Fred and George came in.

"I'm not a shrimp, I'm just vertically challenged." I answered smartly.

"...What she said." Ron said after a pause.

Everyone laughed, I didn't notice mum still thinking next to the stove.

"Alright then, now that the letters have come we may as well go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, no sense putting it off." She finally said when the laughter had died down.

She wasn't actually my mum, but she had raised me as her own. Really she was my aunt, my name is Rhea Ailsa Prewett Weasley, my real parents are Fabian and Adele Prewett, but they died, Adele died in child birth and Fabian, who was mums brother, was killed by death eaters just before the war ended. So I grew up in the home of the Weasleys.

"Are we going somewhere mummy?" Ginny came in.

"Yes dear, tomorrow we're going to pick up school gear. Rhea and Ron just got their letters." She answered.

"Evening Weasley's!" Dad closed the door. It was getting kind of crowded.

"Could we keep the noise level down?" Percy snapped form the doorway, he was still wearing the prefects badge he had gotten at the start of summer.

The whole Weasley clan was now in the kitchen.

"What's the matter Perce? Didn't finish holiday homework?" Fred or George taunted.

"Of course I finished it! I have to set a good example for the younger members of this household." he looked over at us pointedly.

"Oh Arthur, do you think you could come with us to Diagon alley tomorrow? Rhea and Ron just got their letters. Everyone has theirs now." It was hard to hear one conversation with all the noise.

"I just bought I new wand, one of these two can have my old one." Charlie put in.

"Mine!" Ron yelled quickly. I just shrugged, Charlie's old wand was old and worn, it had part of the unicorn hair sticking out the end.

"Thank you Charlie, everything but defence against the dark arts is the same so second hand books, Ron you can wear the boys old uniforms, Rhea we can buy robes tomorrow and Ginny can wear them next year and we'll get a wand for you while we're at it." Dad said while scanning a letter. "Now then, dinner."

I was crammed between Bill and Fred while mum served the food, as usual it was wonderful.

"Ready you two? We'll be there in a moment so just wait at a table." Mum handed us some floo powder.

Bill had left but Charlie was coming with us. Fred and George came through first, then Charlie and Percy, mum and Ginny and finally dad.

"Alright then, Percy, Fred and George go get books and cauldrons with your father, Ron and Ginny with me for clothing, Rhea and Charlie get a wand, we'll meet at Madam Malkins for uniforms when everyone's done." Mum finished and handed out money, everyone dispersed.

Ron was angry that I got a new wand after seeing the state of Charlie's old one, but that's what he got for grabbing without looking.

"Ah Charlie Weasley, in need of a new wand already?" Ollivander came out from between the shelves.

Once he saw me he started handing me wands, I had to try at least 10 before I found one that 'liked' me.

"The wand chooses the wizard, and this wand is a very good one. Black walnut, griffin claw, 12 inches and sturdy. Very good indeed." he commented after Charlie paid.

"Griffin claw, that proves you'll be in Gryffindor." he patted my back. The wand was quite nice, in addition to a beautifully carved handle it had gold vines swirled toward the tip, it went really well with the dark wood.

I was nervous about going to Hogwarts, what if I wasn't in Gryffindor like everyone else?

Percy and I were the only ones to get new robes, Percy because he was a prefect and me because Ginny had to wear them after and all the second hand ones there looked about ready to fall apart. Percy also got a new owl. Apart from those few things everything was second hand, even the spell books.

The next month was spent in true Weasley tradition, playing backyard Quidditch, pulling pranks, making a mess and generally having as much fun as possible before going (back) to school.

The last day of August finally arrived, I was really excited but extremely nervous at the same time. Ginny was the same as she was every year, I could almost tell how she felt, before now Ron and I had been staying home with her, but she would be all alone this year.

"Think of it this way, you get a whole room to yourself, well for most of the year anyway. And don't worry, we'll be back before you know it, and next year you get to come to Hogwarts to." I tried to console, "How about we go for a fly?"

We were rarely allowed to fly, well I was, so it was a forbidden treasure. We both loved it, my aim and speed were really good.

We quickly landed and shoved the brooms back in place when we saw dad apparate. "Don't worry, I wont tell Molly this time." He ruffled our hair.

I group of six redheads with large trunks, owls and a rat is a little odd. Especially in the middle of kings cross station, "-packed with muggles of course, come on, come on, 9 ¾, lets go." Mum was practically yelling.

I noticed a black haired boy following us, probably muggle born trying to find the platform.

"Alright Percy, you first." Percy ran through the 'wall', "Fred you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred smirked, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry George." I could tell she was looking forward to the break, even if she still had a kid and a husband to take care of.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." They ran through one after the other.

"Excuse me, could you tell me... how to..." the boy trailed off.

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry dear, it's Rhea and Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." she always had a motherly posture, "All you have to do, is walk strait at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared of crashing into it, best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"See you on the train Rhea." Ron ran ahead.

"Go on, before Rhea." He ended up flat out running towards it, I waited a few moments for him to get out of the way before running after him.

"Now you two- this year, you behave yourselves. And look after Ron, and Rhea to." Mum warned Fred and George.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us, and so is little Prewett." Fred mocked.

"Shut up." Ron was almost as tall as the twins already, I was still pretty short though.

"Don't call me little." I growled.

Just as we got on the train Ginny started crying, "Don't worry, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred said.

Mum and Ginny waved goodbye until the train rounded a bend, Ron and I looked for ages but there was only one compartment left, inside was the boy.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ron asked him, "Everywhere else is full."

The boy nodded, "I'm Rhea by the way." I said to end to awkward silence that had formed.

"Ron Weasley." Ron followed my lead.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron and I glanced at each other.

"Hey you two." the twins were back, "We're going down the middle of the train, Lee's got a giant tarantula down there." They looked over at Harry, "Fred and George Weasley, and if the little git's hadn't already told you they're Ron and Rhea, our brother and sister. Bye."

"They're so nice." I muttered sarcastically.

Ron however was preoccupied, "Have you really got the..." He pointed at his forehead.

Harry nodded and moved his fringe aside, there was the legendary lightning bolt scar. Ron stared at it, I was a little more subtle with my interest.

Around half past twelve a woman opened the door, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron checked his pockets, "I could've sworn mum made sandwiches." I sighed and handed him his. "Oh, thanks."

Harry came back in with his arms loaded with sweets. I quickly went and got my self a licorice wand. I kept one of the cards from the chocolate frogs, I had the rest, the one I kept was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Since mum had only made corned beef the sandwiches just sat there, she always forgot we both hated it. Harry eventually opened a pack of Berty Botts every flavour beans.

All three of us were quite daring, Harry even took a bite of a weird gray one that turned out to be pepper. I took a green one and put it in my mouth, "Ah! Wasabi!" I yelled and spat it out. That stuff was hot!


	2. Sorted

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy!**

"First years this way." A large man called.

"Remember, if you're not in Gryffindor we'll disown you." Fred or George winked and ran after the other twin.

I got in a boat with Harry, Ron and a bushy haired girl we had meet on the train called Hermione. After the boats we were led up some stairs, a tall woman waited for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said after leading us into a small room beside the great hall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common-room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Ceremony will began momentarily, I shall return when we are ready for you." She left us alone.

I heard Harry and Ron talking about what it was, butterflies filled my stomach. But I knew I would be in Gryffindor, just like the rest of my family, Prewetts and Weasleys alike.

She finally came back and led us into the great hall, I spotted my brothers all lined up at Gryffindor table. In front of us sat a four legged stool, on it was a raggedy and patched old hat.

"_**Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<strong>_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
><strong>__**You'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folks use any means<br>To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!" <strong>_

Like everyone else I jumped when it started singing.

"Abbott, Hannah." Professor McGonagall called.

After a moment the hat yelled, "Huffelpuff!"

"Bones, Susan."

"Huffelpuff." It went on like that, with different houses of course.

"Granger, Hermione." That was the bushy haired girl, she was put into Gryffindor.

She continued through the names, "Parkinson, Pansy." I pugged faced girl was made a Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." Harry hesitated, I gave him a shove and he started moving toward the stool.

After a long pause the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Prewett, Rhea." That's funny, I thought I would be called Weasley here.

I started moving toward the stool, the butterflies were flapping harder than ever.

"Another one, but you're not quite a Weasley are you? No, you're different." It whispered in my ear, " Very ambitious, cunning to, brave and a quick learner." He thought for what seemed like hours, "I think the place for you is, Slytherin!" My robes automatically turned green and a snake crest formed on my jersey. I guess Ginny wasn't wearing my robes after all.

I glanced at my family at the Gryffindor table, they looked about as shocked as me. I took the hat off and walked to the green and silver table.

Ron was put in Gryffindor, finally the last student was sorted into Slytherin.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Professor Dumbledore sat down again.

The golden plates filled with delicious food. Although I really wasn't pleased with my sorting it wasn't going to stop me from eating, I filled my plate with mashed potatoes, chicken and plenty of gravy.

I couldn't stop myself from repeatedly looking up at Gryffindor table, Percy and Ron were still looking at me, their faces still held a lot of shock. I was really looking forward to being in that house, but Slytherin couldn't be that bad, right?

The blonde boy sitting next to me noticed me looking at them, "What are you looking at them for? They're the Weasley family, my father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford. I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Well then, Malfoy, I'm Rhea Prewett, but most know me as a Weasley because they did adopt me and have always treated me like their own." I smiled sweetly, anyone who knew me could see when I smiled like that it was time to lay off.

He looked at me like a piece of dirt before turning to talk to Pansy.

Dumbledore stood again, "Now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He flicked his wand and a golden ribbon came out and started to form words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune! And off we go!"

I chose the tune of my favourite muggle song, it was a 60s hit called House of the Rising Sun by The Animals.

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot." <strong>_

Everyone finished at different times, at last Fred and George were the only ones singing to a slow funeral march, Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" Dumbledore gestured for us to leave.

I gave a quick wave as I followed our prefect passed Gryffindor house, Percy still looked concerned. I was almost certain he would be writing to mum, just like she demanded, as soon as we were sorted she wanted a letter. I could almost imagine her sitting at the table with dad now, waiting for an owl that said we were both in Gryffindor. That was one owl that wouldn't arrive.

The common-room was right under the lake, it gave it a cool green tint. A tall man was waiting when we arrived in the common-room. He was dressed all in black with long black hair down to his chin.

"I am Professor Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin house. In this house you will do your absolute best, anything less is unacceptable. Now, I have a few rules set aside for my house. Number one: yes this is your home and we are a family here but you may not leave this common room if your dorms a mess. Number two: You will not start any fights with any of your house members or other houses. Number three: If you receive a detention with another teacher you better expect one from me. And my last and final rule…I will not lie to you…in exchange you will _not_ lie to me."

"Now, you should all head off to bed…tomorrow you start your class and you can trust that I do not allow tardiness, boys dormitories are on the left and girls the same on your right. You are dismissed." He finally finished.

I waited for the main crowd to go up before following after. I couldn't help but notice I was the only redhead in Slytherin.

My bed was on the end, right next to the window. It was a full moon, after all the other girls had gone to sleep I heard a tap on the window, it was Percy's new owl.

_Meet us by the fountain at first break tomorrow. _

Wonderful.


	3. Quidditch

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

"Morning Weaslette." Malfoy hissed while pretending to hand me a timetable.

Charms with Huffelpuff was okay, the teacher was a very short man called professor Flitwick. He was very nice.

At break I met Percy, Fred and George by the fountain, "Sorry, Ron's being a git, says that all Slytherins are evil." Fred apologised.

"How is it in Slytherin anyway?" George asked.

"Fine." I lied. By now every Slytherin was calling me Weaslette, it was like being a Weasley was wrong.

Percy however was looking elsewhere, "Hey! Those are banned!" he walked off after a couple of boys playing with dung bombs.

The bell rang, "Come on, we'll walk you to class. What have you got?" Fred offered.

"Don't worry, it's double potions, it's close to the common-room. And it's with the Gryffindors, cya later." I walked away before they could speak.

It was actually only a few yards away from my common-room, I found Harry and Ron struggling to find it on the way.

"Rhea, do you know the way to potions?" Ron asked as I walked past. He was cold and mean until he needed help.

"Yeah, follow me." I smiled, he seemed to have gotten over my house.

I sat with the rest of the Syltherins, as much as I wanted to stay within my comfort zone, if I didn't make friends in my own house I would be alone.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Professor Snape began, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect any of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" He said suddenly, "Tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry and Ron looked equally stumped, Hermione's hand was in the air almost as soon as he finished.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"Fame isn't everything, is it Potter?" Snape sneered, "Lets try again, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry still looked lost, Hermione's hand was as far up as she could reach without standing.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked after Harry's second I don't know.

Hermione stood up with her hand reaching for the ceiling, Harry still looked very lost.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" I let out a small laugh.

"Sit down, ten points off for your cheek, Potter. Lets try another student, Prewett!" I wasn't expecting him to ask me, but I had studied the book last night just in case his class was a hard as his demeanour.

"Draught of Living Death, the stomach of a goat and it's the same thing, also called aconite." I answered quickly so as not to annoy him further.

"Ten points to Slytherin, swallow a text book did you?" he sneered. "Why aren't you copying that down!" he snapped at the rest of the class.

I got a few smiles and pats on the back from fellow Slytherins. Ron and Hermione glared at me, how was it my fault if Snape chose me and I knew the answer?

I was paired with Malfoy when we were ordered to make a simple boil solution. With the measuring and cooking skills I had learnt from mum, and his timing and accuracy skills we made a good team and finished well within the time limit.

"Hey Rhea, you should come with us to see Hargrid." Harry offered after the lesson.

"More Weasleys, eh?" Hagrid was enormous, twice as high as a normal man, at least. "Spend half my time chasing your twin brothers away from the forest. Never seen a Wealsey in Syltherin, not even when I was a boy."

His rock cakes almost broke our teeth but we pretended to enjoy them, Harry and Ron told us about their first lessons.

"Hows your brother Charlie? I liked him allot- great with animals." The subject changed to Charlie's work with dragons in Romania.

I didn't think much of it when Harry picked up a news paper article, it was about the break in at Gringotts.

When I got back to the common-room there was a new notice pinned up, Sltyherins and Gryffindors were taking flying lessons together! I could prove once again that I was better than Ron, I walked away smiling.

"I'm going to guess by your reaction that you like flying?" I turned quickly to see another first year, "I'm Blaise Zabani by the way." he held out his hand for me to shake. Blaise was tall with dark skin.

"Rhea Prewett." it would be best to just call myself what the teachers called me, much less confusion. I shook his head and we got into a lengthy Quiditch discussion.

"Come on, it's time for dinner. You normally eat alone don't you? You should come sit with me and my friends." he pulled me along behind him as soon as a nodded once.

During dinner there were a few students at other houses tables, I hadn't noticed that before. "When it's not overly formal, like the leaving and sorting feasts, other students can move around during meals." An older student explained when he heard me mentioning it to Blaise. Maybe I would eat at Gryffindor table sometime.

After dinner I said goodbye to Blaise, Daniel and Leo and left for the owlery.

_Hi mum, _I wrote.

_I know Percy has probably already told you but I'm not in Gryffindor, Ron is though. I'm in Slytherin. But I'm fine, but everyone calls me Prewett rather than Weasley, and Ron's being a git about it. But I guess it's not that bad. _

_Write to you soon, _

_Rhea. _I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just rolled it up and tied it to a large barn owl's leg.

"Viper." I said to the wall, it opened into the Slytherin common-room.

I few days later I got a reply from mum.

_Rhea, _

_Percy hadn't told me. Well done, it's not Gryffindor but Slytherin is also a very good house, despite its reputation. I'm sure you would have done well where ever you were, Slytherin has gained a great student. Don't worry about Ron, he'll come around. And I hate to say it but Weasley isn't exactly a fond name in Slytherin house, the Prewett family is very respectable and the name can get you far. _

_I'm sure Fabian would be proud as well, Gideon to. Those two were so close you may as well have had two fathers, I expect Fred and George will be the same. _

The letter went on about staying safe and listening to teachers.

Finally it was time for our first flying lesson, despite the fact that half of us didn't need it.

"Up." I said firmly, the broomstick flew to my hand. Harry's came to him, Hemione's rolled around on the ground, Ron's hit him in the nose.

"When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard." Madam Hooch instructed after adjusting some peoples grips, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come strait back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle,"

A boy named Neville was afraid of being left on the ground, he kicked off hard, to hard. He zoomed far up into the air, 10 feet, 20... He looked down, I saw him let go of the broomstick and begin to fall. As he hit the ground there was a large crunch, he had broken his wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are are you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." She snapped before turning and helping Neville away. Another boy followed after them, Seamus maybe.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed as soon as they were out of earshot.

The rest of my house joined in, "Shut up, Malfoy." I growled.

"Sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, she Weasel." Pansy sneered.

"Piss off Pansy." I snarled back.

"Look what the idiots left, it's that stupid thing his Gran sent him, and that silly ball he always plays with." Malfoy was holding up Neville's Remembrall and Seamus' ball, I think it was used for something called Soccer.

"Give it here Malfoy." Everyone went quiet when harry spoke.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for them to collect, how about up a tree?" He hopped on his broom and flew away.

"Give them to us!" I yelled after him, he was already pretty high up.

I got on my broom, Harry did the same. Harry faced Malfoy, I turned to him as well.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry taunted.

"Catch them if you can then!" Malfoy threw the Remembrall as far as he could, Harry went after it, Malfoy threw the ball as far away from me as he could. I chased after it as fast as my broom could go.

I must have been going at least 50 miles per hour, I caught it just as I pulled out of my dive. "Harry Potter!" I quickly got off my broom, McGonagall didn't seem to have noticed me yet.

She didn't notice me as I merged with the rest of the group, Harry followed her glumly. Just after they left a large Slytherin boy came out, "Is Prewett out here?" he asked gruffly.

I handed the ball to Ron and followed Marcus Flint away. I noticed we were heading to Snape's office, I was in big trouble.

"Yes Flint, what is it?" Professor Snape asked.

"I'm asking to have a first year on the Quidditch team. I just saw her flying, she's an amazing chaser. Sir we just lost Pucey, we need a new chaser, I'm sure with her on the team we could win the house cup." I hadn't been expecting that.

Snape looked at me, "Do you know how to play Quidditch, Miss Prewett?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Sir, I'm sure they'll put Potter on the team, he was flying to, and just as I was coming out McGonnagall took Potter. If they have a first year so can we." Flint continued.

"I suppose if they have Potter. But we can't have a chaser on those old school brooms." Snape came close to a pondering expression.

"My father just bought me a new broom, she can have my old cleansweap, it's still in good shape." I really couldn't believe this.

"That's fine, but now I believe you both have lessons to attend." Snape dismissed us.

"Don't tell anyone yet, I'll tell the team and tell you when practice is." Flint said when we were outside, "Welcome to the winning team." he shook my hand.


	4. Troll!

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

"You're joking." Harry had just told us about him becoming the new seeker for Gryffindor. Ron's fork was halfway to his mouth.

"Just don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Harry shovelled more pie into his mouth.

Fred and George came into the hall, spotted us as came over, "Well done, Wood's just told us. We're on the team too, Beaters." George said in a low voice.

"I tell you, we're going to win that cup this year." Fred smiled, "Anyway we've got to go, Lee reckons he's found a new way out of the school."

"I'll see you guys later." I followed Fred and George out, I wanted to give them fair warning.

"Hey Snake." Fred smiled.

"Hey, listen I've got some news." I said nervously, "I made Chaser for Slytherin. Flint put me on after he saw me flying earlier."

Their faces changed considerably, "You do realise it's a dangerous game?" George started.

"And that we're Beaters, we take out the Chasers." Fred continued.

"And that mum's going to have a fit when she finds out."

"And you're way to young to be playing." Fred finally finished.

"Yes I realise it's dangerous, have I ever cared for danger before? Harry's two months younger than me and he's playing. Don't tell Percy or Ron and we can avoid mum knowing at least until the first game." I smirked.

"I think she's turning into one of them." Fred turned to George in mock worry, "But I guess we can't forbid you from playing. Play fair and at our best, no holding back." they held their hands out to shake.

"Deal." we shook hands and I retired to my dorm for the night.

The next morning at breakfast two large packages were dropped in front of Harry and I, letters not a moment later.

_Do not open this at the table. Mr. Potter received a nimbus two thousand from the school for Quidditch, because he got one you got one as well. _It was signed by Professor Snape.

Flint came up behind me and read the note, "That is bloody brilliant."

I had training three nights a week from then on, it was hard keeping up with work as well, but it was worth it to be allowed to fly. My new nimbus was far better than any broom I had ever flown, it reacted to the slightest touch, and it was so fast.

But I managed with Blaise, Daniel and Leo helping me, by now the whole of Slytherin knew I was a Chaser. Because of this even Draco stopped picking on me.

Time went so fast now I hardly noticed two months had past, it was now Halloween.

That night in the great hall was amazing, a thousand live bats clung to the walls and ceiling, carved pumpkins sat on tables and in corners. As it had on the first night, the feast appeared suddenly on golden plates.

"Got enough gravy there Rhea?" Blaise joked, I tended to go over board with the gravy, I loved it.

I looked up at the commotion, Professor Quirrell was blindly running towards the head table. He reached Professor Dumbledor's chair and slumped over, "Troll- in the dungeon- thought you ought to know." he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was a huge uproar, it took several firecrackers from the end of Professor Dumbledor's wand to quiet everyone down.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitory immediately!" He rumbled.

"That mud blood Granger is still crying in the toilets last I heard, maybe she'll get caught by the troll." Pansy smirked to her friend.

"Cover me." I muttered to Leo, he was the one who didn't ask to many questions, he could see that I was in a hurry.

I ran outside before the prefects could start leading, I merged with other houses until ducking out off Huffelpuff when we passed the bathroom.

"Hemione! Hermione you have to come out!" I was panicking, Hermione had become a sort of friend recently, kind of a study partner.

She had just come out when a heard a noise and smelled something awful behind me, I turned slowly to see a huge troll, I grabbed Hermione and ducked out of the way just in time.

She flattened herself against a wall, I tried but failed to get its attention away from her. Harry ran in and jumped on it's back, his wand went right up it's nose.

The troll flailed around, it was about to either rip Harry off or hit him with that club. I saw Ron pull out his wand, "Wingaurdium Leviosa!" The club flew out of it's hand, up into the air before crashing down on it's head. The troll swayed on the spot before collapsing, the room shook as it hit the floor.

"Is it- dead?" Hermione asked. Now that the danger was over I fell to my knees.

"I don't think so." Harry answered, "I think it's just knocked out." he pulled out his wand and wiped it on the trolls trousers.

A loud slamming and footsteps were heard, then footsteps. I quickly rose to my own feet. Just in time, a moment later Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell burst in.

Snape bent over the troll, Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. I had never seen her so angry, "What on earth were you thinking of? Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Please Professor- they were looking for me." Hermione said in a small voice, "I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know I've read all about them." I had never heard Hermione lie, and never expected her to lie to a teacher, "If they hadn't found me I'd be dead now. Rhea pushed me out of the way more than once, Harry stuck his wand up it's nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club."

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get back to Gryffinfor tower. Students are finishing the feasts in their own houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to the three of us, "Not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your houses. Professor Dumbledor will be informed of this. You may go."

We hurried out of the chamber, we didn't speak apart from a short goodbye.

My friends greeted me with a plate of mash potato and gravy. They didn't badger me at all, I was thankful.


	5. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

Training got harder and more frequent as it grew further into November. The weather got colder as well, frost coated the grass every morning, the lake was the chilled steel.

Very few people knew I was a Chaser, only Fred, George, my three friends and the Slytherin team, but news had leaked out about Harry's position.

Harry lent me a book Hermione had lent to him, _Quidditch through the ages. _It was a really good book and I learnt allot from it. Flint hated me hanging around with them though, he always had someone watching us, making sure they didn't foul one of his players before the game.

The first match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, it was on Saturday.

Hermione was much more lenient about breaking the rules, and she was much nicer for it.

At break we went out to the courtyard, she conjured a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar. We were standing with our backs to it when Snape crossed the yard. We huddled closer to block it from his view.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the book Harry." I handed him _Quidditch through the ages_ back.

Snape limped over to us, "What's that you've got there, Potter?" Harry showed him the book, "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me, five points from Gryffindor. Have a good game on Saturday, wont you Miss Prewett?"

"He just made that rule up." Harry muttered angrily, "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." I hit Ron's arm, "Wait! What did he mean by that? 'Have a good game.'"

"I may or may not be a chaser on the Slytherin team. Flint and Snape reckon if Gryffindor is allowed a first year, so are we." I said simply.

"'We?' Look at yourself! You're becoming one of them!" Ron yelled at me.

"Why shouldn't I! If you hadn't noticed I'm in Sltyherin, not Gryffindor! Why shouldn't I make friends in my own house? Am I supposed to make sure your house wins!" My temper flared.

"Yeah you are! Traitor!" Ron stormed off, Harry and Hermione gave me apologetic looks and followed after.

I ate at Slytherin table that night, and I returned all the glares Ron sent me.

The next morning dawned cold and bright, Slytherin crowded around the team as we walked to breakfast. I felt so short compared to the rest of my team, but I could fly as well as any of them.

Ron still glared, the news spread like wildfire. Percy was soon at my shoulder, "Rhea Ailsa Prewett Weasley, outside now."

"Take a Slytherin with you, I don't care who he is, I don't trust him." Blaise followed me out.

"Mum's going to have a fit. You're to young to play." He said when we were ten feet out the door.

"Harry's playing." I objected.

"You're not Harry."

"Yes but Harry's a first year too. Stop telling me what to do anyway, you're not my father or anything." I snapped.

"You're right, I'm not. Your father is dead, that's why we were entrusted with your safety and letting you play Quidditch is not keeping you safe!" He snapped back.

"Why not? Fred and George are fine with it, so are Bill and Charlie." I had got letters from both of them wishing me luck (even though I was in Slytherin.)

"One game, if you get injured I'm going to Dumbledor and pulling you out. If you're not injured you can play, but either way I'm telling mum." He sighed before walking away.

Blaise, who had been looking away respectfully, turned to me, "Well that's good. You're good enough not to get injured. I've seen some of your practices, you're amazing."

Before I knew it I was walking with the rest of my team to the pitch. Since the rest of my team were males I got changed alone, I couldn't stop shaking.

I tightened my ponytail, grabbed my Nimbus and walked out.

"You nervous kid?" a beater asked me.

"A little bit." I answered truthfully.

"Don't be." the large door slid open, the crowd was deafening.

"Easier said than done." we walked to Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor team, who were waiting in the middle of the field.

"Now I want a nice, clean game, from all of you." She said when we were all gathered around, "Mount your brooms please." we kicked off high into the air, the Quaffle was thrown up and the game began.

Gryffindor was in possession, she tried to pass, I intercepted it, after dodging a bludger aimed at me by Fred I passed to Flint. He almost scored but was stopped by the keeper.

"Gryffindor take the Quaffle- that's Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off and up the field- ouch- that must have hurt! Hit in the back of the head by a bludger- Quaffle taken by Slytherin- that's Rhea Prewett, a first year but very good as it seems, speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second bludger- sent her way by Fred or George Weasley- I can't tell which." That was Lee commentating, Fred and George had had him around a few times.

Gryffindor scored when Bletchley failed to block. I pointed out Harry, who was hovering above the game, to one of the beaters, the beater whacked a Quaffle aimed at me at Harry. When I got competitive there was hardly anything I wouldn't do to win, there wouldn't be any permanent damage anyway, that may have been a little harsh though.

I dove down to intercept the Quaffle as they passed it, "Chaser Prewett ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the snitch?" I heard Lee say.

A flash of gold passed my left ear, that was the snitch. The Slytherin seeker saw it too, both seekers rushed towards it. I noticed Wood was distracted, I took the chance and scored.

"Prewett takes advantage of the distraction and scores!" Cheers from the Slytherin team were overpowered by angry roars from the Gryffindors. Flint had pulled right in front of the speeding Harry, Harry had spun off course.

The Gryffindors got a free shot, they scored, and were still in possession. Another bludger was sent at Harry's head.

"Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- he passes to Prewett- who passes to Payne- he passes back to Flint and scores! Oh no..." Lee had just looked up and seen Harry.

Harry's broom was bucking, turning and zig zagging, as if trying to get him off. The twins tried to get him off, onto one of their brooms, every time they got near the broom jumped higher. Flint scored five times without anyone noticing.

After a few nail biting minutes he managed to clamper back on, he sped towards the ground. He clamped his hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick, he hit the pitch on all fours- something gold fell into his hand when he coughed.

"I've got the snitch!" the game ended in complete confusion. Gryffindor won 170 to 70.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went with Hagrid, I didn't want to go back to my common-room yet. After I got changed the pitch was empty, apart from Fred, George and Lee.

"Yeah but that would still be unfair. Maybe a one on one with a referee?" Lee asked.

"Or how about two on two, no ref?" Fred asked, "What do think Snake? Wanna join us for a quick game?"

The other two turned, "Come on, you and Lee versus us? You're not actually considering going back to the dungeons are you, it's gunna be pretty glum down there." George agreed. "You know, since we just wiped your teams butts." he added innocently.

"I was looking to kill some time, sure I'm in." Not to mention I was expecting an angry letter from mum.

Lee ran to the broom cupboard since he didn't have his own. "Hey Rhea, where did you get a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Well, Harry got one from McGonnagal, so Snape got the school to buy me one too. It has to be fair."

"Fred, our sister had a Nimbus Two Thousand. You know what this means?" George turned to his twin.

"We get to use it during break! Can I have a go on it now actually?" Fred took the offered broom. George took it after him, and Lee after that.

Just before we headed back to the castle an owl landed in front of me, Errol. It was a letter from mum, except it wasn't a normal letter.

After five seconds in my hand it exploded.

"Rhea Ailsa Prewett Weasley! You joined the Quidditch team! For Slytherin! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! And how do the twins feel, it's their job to take out the Chaser's on the opposition! You're the opposing Chaser! And Percy is worried about you too! This is by far one of the stupidest things you have ever done!" Mum's voice yelled. "And I don't care if Harry Potter joined a team as well! You are not to cause anyone any trouble if you stay on that team! And you have to keep up with school work! Stay safe." it finished sweetly before ripping itself up.

"A mothers love..." Fred started, "Nothing can compare." George finished. "At least she's letting you stay on the team." They said together.

"I think it's time for dinner." Lee smiled.


	6. Christmas

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy!**

As Christmas came around Snape made a list of Slytherins who would be staying at Hogwarts over break. That list consisted of one person: me. Mum and Dad were going to visit Charlie in Romania.

Fred, George and I were punished for enchanting snowballs to repeatedly hit the back of Professor Quirrell's turban. The halls and classrooms were decorated for Christmas, mistletoe caught students under it, not letting them go until at least a peck on the cheek occurred.

My friends and I laughed when we saw Gryffindor and Slytherin students caught under one, they stayed like that for over an hour before, refusing to even touch one another, until Dumbledor freed them.

The only bad thing about it was how cold the dungeons were, the Slytherin common-room and dormitories had to have warming charms placed on them, the fires did almost nothing. But Snape's classroom was always cold, he never put any charms up, so students kept close to their bubbling cauldrons.

Ron still wasn't talking to me, it was starting to get a little annoying.

When I left the dungeons after potions there was a large fir tree blocking the way. Two enormous feet were sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told me Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Ron and I asked at the same time.

"Nah I'm alright, thanks Rhea, Ron."

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley, Prewett? Hoping to be gamekeepers yourself when you leave? I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Malfoy taunted.

Ron and I both lunged at him, I held the ferret by the robes.

"Prewett! Weasley!" Snape came up the stairs, I reluctantly let go of him.

"They were provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid stuck his face around the tree, "Malfoy was insulting their family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against the rules. Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, Weasley, Prewett. Be grateful it isn't more, now move along, all of you."

I woke up one morning, the common-room was silent. The holidays had started. With nothing to do I finished all the homework in one day.

I sat toasting one of the four large bags of marsh mellows Fred and George had gotten me from Hogsmede, when Professor Snape came in. Expecting him to tell me off I quickly ate the marsh mellow I had just toasted, burning my tongue in the process.

He smirked at me, "Toasted enough?"

I painfully swallowed, "Yes sir."

To my great surprise he sat down next to me, took a toasting fork and marsh mellow and started to toast.

"Forgotten how to already?" he sneered.

"No sir, I just didn't expect you to be the type to sit down and toast marsh mellows with students." I picked up another one.

"I'm not. Dumbledor is forcing us to spend time with students, in fear that they may be_ lonely._" his words were dripping with acid. I burst out in loud laughter, "Something funny?"

"That would mean that Ron, Fred and George are stuck upstairs with Professor McGonagall." I finally gained my dignity, or what was left of it.

Something close to a smile was etched upon his face, "Actually since there are so many Gryffindors, most of them Weasleys, Quirrel's up there with them."

"So how long do you have to stay down here?" I asked when I was over my second laughing fit.

"We have to stay for at least two hours. And he knows if we're not with students." he didn't sound happy.

An owl somehow got into the room, it was Percy's.

_Haha, you got stuck with Snape for two hours! _The note said in the twins hand writing.

_And you're up there with McGonagall and Quirell. Have fun! _I wrote back.

Snape and I talked about potions, charms and transfiguration, while toasting more marsh mellows and playing a few games of chess. I also ended up exchanging notes with Harry as well as the twins.

He wasn't exactly the nicest guy around, but we got on reasonably well.

On the 25 on December I woke up with a small pile of presents on the end of my bed.

Dad and Ginny had sent me a broomstick care kit, Percy gave me a set of Quills, Fred and George gave me more sweets, Hermione sent me a muggle book of fairy tales, Harry gave me chocolate frogs, my friends all sent me a large variety of sweets, Ron sent me a piece of paper with the word Traitor on it. Mum of course sent a knitted jumper, it was forest green with a silver R on it.

I left the jumper and everything else in the common-room when I went up for lunch.

"Aw, where's your Weasley jumper Rhea?" Fred asked.

"If we have to wear them so do you, _Accio jumper_." Percy said sternly.

They ended up forcing it over my head, "Uh oh, looks like Rhea forgets her name to." George observed.

"And you're not sitting alone in the snake pit, you're sitting with us! Christmas is a time for family!" Fred pulled me over and sat me next to Ron.

"So I have to sit in the lions den?" I asked rhetorically.

"If it's family time then why is she here?" He snarled, "She's not even our sister."

"Miss Prewett, Professor McGonagall and I are allowing you to visit the Gryffindor common-room with your family if you wish to, just for today though. Why such a long face Mr Weasley? Is there a problem?" Dumbledore smiled. "We should all forgive and forget on Christmas day."

"Thank you sir." I grinned.

Ron was at least polite to me after that. It still hurt that my house could cause so much trouble.

The afternoon was spent outside having a massive snowball fight, freezing cold and dripping wet we went to the Gryffindor common-room.

"This is so much nicer than Slytherin's, I mean ours is nice and all, but it feels comfier in here. More homely." I gasped. Gryffindor tower was amazing, of course it was covered in red and gold, but it felt more like home.

"What is Slytherin's common-room like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, it's in the dungeons, of course, under the lake, so it's got a green tinge to it and sometimes when you look up you can see fish or the giant squid. The furniture is all black leather, no where near as comfortable as these, and of course we have a fireplace, it's got snakes carved into it. Oh and it's really quiet 'cause I'm the only one staying here." I explained as best I could, I had everyone hooked at 'under the lake'.

We stayed up there until dinner. The tables were stacked with roast turkeys, mountains of boiled and roasted potatoes, platers of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, and heaps more. Not to mention stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along.

The first thing I did was crack one with Percy, I got a large pirate captain hat which Fred and George forced onto my head, ten small lord-like figures leapt around the table. Dumbledore had swapped his normal pointed hat for a flowered bonnet.

We stayed in the hall for a little while after the feast, "I think I'm going to go back to my common-room and relax. Goodnight Weasleys, and Potter."

I was sprawled across a leather couch reading and occasionally nibbling on a turkey sandwich, when the door opened, that was strange.

"Feet of the couch." Fred scolded.

"Eat at the table." George continued.

"What are you two doing down here?" I stood to look at them.

"Dumbledore gave us permission to spend time with you for a few hours. By the way your password's being changed tomorrow." Fred explained while helping himself to a chocolate frog.

"Nice common-room by the way, but it still doesn't beat ours." George took some toffee.

They left just before curfew. But I couldn't sleep. After getting dressed in warm clothes I went wandering. I wasn't thinking when I heard voices, I bumped into something while quickly going into an empty classroom.

Harry became visible, the voices of Snape and Quirrell faded. We turned to see a large mirror.

I stepped up to it first, my reflection stood alone for a moment before two more joined it. They were identical twins, they looked kind of like Fred and George.

"Dad?" One of them nodded, I slowly stretched out my hand, the image did the same, my hand touched the cold mirror surface. One was Fabian, the other must be Gideon.

Harry came behind me and the image broke, "What're you looking at?" he asked.

I stepped aside, "Look into the mirror. It just showed me my father, and my uncle."

He saw his parents, he sat in front of the mirror and I sat a little to the side, sometimes swapping places.

"What do you think it shows?" He asked. "Why would it show dead people? Your dad's at home isn't he?"

I knew this day would come, and I was willing to share my story with Harry, "The reason I have a different last name to my brothers, is because I'm adopted. My mum died hours after I was born, and my dad and his twin were murdered by Death Eaters. I was only one at the time, my aunt Molly adopted me, she had just had I son, Ron."

"So I've been living with them ever since, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Everyone expected me to be in Gryffindor. But I don't really mind that I'm not any more." I chuckled.


	7. Skulls and Dragons

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy!**

On the 25 of February the Slytherin team versed Ravenclaw. Within the first 20 minutes both Flint and I had scored, Payne in the next 10.

"And Prewett scores again, Ravenclaw just isn't up to it today." Lee's microphone boomed over the pitch.

The Ravenclaw captain called for time out.

"Payne, Prewett you're doing good keep it up. Bletchley good blocking, I want more of that. Beaters, aim for the seeker if you can, if not go for the chasers, but make sure not to hit any of ours. Higgs, keep above and find the damn snitch." Flint said quickly.

We mounted and kicked off, "Burrow with the Quaffle- passes to Davies who scores!" The cheering from Ravenclaw was loud.

Flint passed me the Quaffle, a bludger came from behind and hit my lower arm, making me drop the ball. I cried out in pain, but I refused the offered time out.

"Chaser Prewett refuses the time out, she's a strong one that girl, very cute to-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry- anyway Flint in possession- passes to Payne who shoots and misses." Slytherin moaned, "Another bludger almost hits Prewett- she's not even in possession!"

I flipped over to avoid the oncoming bludger.

"Seeker Cho Chang bolting up the pitch- she's seen something- Higgs chases after her- they're neck n neck- Higss catches it! 150 points to Slytherin- Slytherin wins 190 to 10!"

I was close to the ground when something smashed the back of my head.

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry at first but it soon cleared. I was in the hospital wing, midday sun shone through the window. How did I get here? Last I remember I was about to land, it was about mid-morning then, so I had only been out for a few hours.

"Hey check it out." I lifted my head to see Blaise, Leo and Daniel, "Welcome back to the land of the living." Leo grinned. Daniel walked off somewhere.

"What happened?" my voice was horribly hoarse.

"You were hit on the head by a bludger just after Slytherin won, you've been out for about two days." Blaise explained.

Daniel came back followed by Madam Pomfrey, "How are you feeling deary? Any nausea, blurry vision, hearing loss?"

"I feel a little groggy, but that's probably just from being out so long. Other than that and a pounding head I feel okay for someone who's been unconscious for that long." as I spoke she started gently undoing the bandages. I hardly noticed Leo walking out.

"Well your skull was cracked, but the skull isn't like other bones, can't heal it in an instant. You'll be staying here until I see fit." she dampened the back of my head with some ointment, it soothed the pain that had started to form.

"So why exactly was I hit in the head with a bludger if we just won?" I asked while she re-bandaged.

"Well, Samuels said he hit it at the ground in anger and you just got in the way, but no one believes that. They banned him from Quidditch for the rest of the year, if it had been in game it would be different." Daniel explained while running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Flint was furious, so were the Weasleys." Blaise continued. I winced as Madam Pomfrey tightened the bandages.

"Speak of the devils." she said before going back to her office.

Fred, George and Percy were walking quickly behind Daniel.

"She's alive!" Fred exclaimed.

"Ron and Harry said they would come later." Percy informed.

"Didn't think Ron would care. He's only talking to me cause Dumbledore said he should." I snapped.

"Half of you out! She only just woke, no more than three!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

The two parties exchanged a look.

Daniel, Leo and Blaise stood, "See you later then." Leo said before they left.

Fred, George and Percy took the vacated chairs, Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I'll give you twenty minutes." she said before going back to her office.

I put my hands behind my head and leaned back, "Doesn't that hurt?" George asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, but you know me, I'm used to pain. So anything interesting happen?" I opened a box of Berty Botts every flavour bean that had been left on my bedside table, along with allot of other candy.

"Well, you missed the Gryffindor- Hufflepuff match, we won, if Slytherin beats Hufflepuff we'll be against you again." Fred smiled, Percy obviously didn't approve.

Percy took an offered bean but spat it out almost immediately, "Sprouts." he explained.

Fred and George sniggered before giving me a full recount of their match against Hufflepuff.

"I think she meant something more important then Quidditch." Percy snapped when they were done.

I turned to him with a quizzical expression, "What could be more important than Quidditch?" I could even hear Madam Pomfrey quietly laughing, Percy didn't look happy at all.

Later in the afternoon Ron, Harry and Hermione visited, after about fifteen minutes Hermione and Harry left saying they had something important to do.

Ron and I were left in awkward silence until he eventually spoke, "I guess I've been a bit of a git haven't I?" he mumbled.

"It takes you how many months, and me getting hit by a bludger to figure that out?" I laughed, it was impossible to stay mad at him. "Lets not let our houses get in the way again." I said while we hugged.

"By the way, Hagrid's got a dragon." He took in my expression and explained further, "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback, he says he got it off someone in a pub."

"Write to Charlie, I'm sure he'll be able to help." I suggested hopefully.

"Good idea, thanks Snake." he said before running after his friends. Damn, looks like that nickname had stuck, they'd have Ginny calling me that by the end of Summer.

Madam Pomfrey said she would keep me for a few more days, the skull couldn't be healed all by magic, it could be partially healed but to much magic near the brain could damage it.

_Thankfully_ teachers still sent me homework.

"What in Merlin happened to you?" I gasped at Ron's hand.

"Bitten... by a dog." I sighed, "Hagrid's dog." he continued. It was obvious he meant Hagrid's dragon.

"Bitten? Here let me see boy." Ron's hand had a green tinge to it, and it was swollen twice its normal size.

He had to stay in the Hospital wing as well. As soon as lessons ended Malfoy came up, "Here's the homework she weasel, oh look, another weasel. I borrowing your book by the way." he was actually reasonably nice to me now, he still sneered at Ron though. Nowadays when people called me she weasel it was meant as a joke, not an insult.

He took a book, had a good laugh at Ron then left. "You're friendly with that git?" Ron said when he was gone.

"Sorry Ron, but I have to get on with my house mates." I snapped, that ended the matter.

When Harry and Hermione came Ron sat up suddenly, "Oh no! That book Malfoy took has the letter from Charlie in it. He's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert!"

They didn't get a chance to say anything, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over saying we needed our sleep.


	8. Adventure

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

When I walked out into the courtyard a few days later Blaise was being annoyed by some Gryffindors. He seemed to be getting really pissed off.

"He jack asses, back off." I snapped as I got closer.

"Keep out of my business, like I need a blood traitors help!" he yelled before walking away.

Leo and Daniel walked with me for awhile, "He got a letter from his mother." Leo started.

"She said that he wasn't allowed to be our friends, because I'm a technically a mud blood, and Leo's family are also blood traitors." Daniel finished.

"Well, to truly love someone..." I tailed off.

"Is to always put their feeling before your own..." Leo continued.

"No matter what." Daniel finished, "If he wants to follow what his mother says, I guess that's his decision."

"Anyway, have you guys heard about the monster on the third floor?" Daniel and I wore the same puzzled expression, "People are saying there's a three headed monster up there, I don't think it's true though. And I'm not going up there to find out."

They continued talking about other things, I was lost in thought, three headed monster, how was that even possible?

"Rhea? Rhea, did you hear me?" Leo called, "Come on the bell just rang, double potions."

In our group Leo was the one that kept track of classes, he was always telling us we should be studying. Daniel was the one who could make us smile and laugh, no matter what had happened. Blaise used to be the one who teased everyone, in a good way. And I was the one that somehow always found trouble.

When I glanced at the hour glass on Sunday morning I had to look again, Gryffindor- who had been in the lead, had gone down 150 points, that put Slytherin in the lead.

I heard the story from Flint at practice, Hermione, Neville and Harry had been caught out of bed, on the astronomy tower, with some cock and bull story about a dragon. Of course the dragon story was actually true, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Everyone but Slytherin seemed to be ignoring Harry, Hermione and Neville over the next few days, Slytherin's clapped and cheered whenever they walked by. Even I couldn't help smiling smugly every time I saw one of them.

While all this was happening I was trying desperately to keep up with study while training for the final Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. We had just beat Hufflepuff by 20 points.

And at the same time I was immensely curios about the three headed beast on the third floor.

In the few hours I had spare I was trying desperately to memorise properties of potion ingredients in the library, my concentration was broken however by three people though the shelves.

I was about to snap at them to shut up when I heard what they were talking about, "Guys! Quirrell just told Snape how to get the philosophers stone, he knows how to get past fluffy- play some music, he knows what the other challenges are, and now he knows how to get past Quirrell's anti-darkness spells." that sounded like Harry.

"So what do we do?" I would know Ron's voice anywhere.

"We go to Dumbledore, that's what we should have done ages ago." Hermione most likely.

The conversation continued, Ron suggesting they poke around, Harry flat out refusing. I left after decided to go have a poke around myself, after exams of course. But that was only a week away.

When I got back to my dormitory there was a large gray owl waiting on my bed.

_Rhea,_

_Happy late Christmas and early birthday. I thought you might get lonely without any family in your house, I know how it feels to be alone yet surrounded, so I bought you an owl to keep you company. It's a he and you can name him._

_Love,_

_Bill_

Well that was generous. Of course he knew, he was first born, for two years he was alone at Hogwarts, he didn't have any older siblings.

"Hmm, I think I'll call you... Bandit? No, doesn't sound right." I thought for a few more moments before coming up with a few more names, "Felix? Nah. Xavier? Nope."

"Maybe a Greek name." I muttered while trying to think of Greek gods, I finally thought of one that would suit my new owl, "Zeus. I'll call you Zeus. What do you think of that?"

I had to admit it seemed a little strange talking to an owl, but he responded by pushing his head into my hand. Zeus was the son of Rhea, he was the god of justice and peace.

_Thank you Bill. _

_He is totally awesome, and his name is Zeus. How have you been? Sorry I haven't written recently, I've been busy with Quidditch, and exams. But the final match of the season is coming up, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Thanks again for the owl. _

_Love, _

_Rhea_

I tied it to Zeus' leg and he flew away.

The first day of exams came, practical potions first. Snape breathing down our necks while we tried to remember the forgetfulness potion. For some reason I was good at potions, I liked it.

In practical charms we had to make a pineapple dance on the desk. I was okay at charms, but in transfiguration I was better than most of the Ravenclaws that we had the class with.

Over the next few days our three hour exams were spaced out, History of Magic first, I could never pay attention in his class, Bins was a ghost that droned on and on. Potion and transfiguration I was sure I passed with good marks, but in charms and herbology I was sure I had just gotten an achieved.

Three hours in sweltering hot classrooms trying to remember details our teachers had mention over the year, everyone was overjoyed when they ended. Now we had one week of summer before we got our results, one week of freedom.

I rushed out of my final exam to find Fred, George and Lee tickling the giant squids tentacles.

"Afternoon Snake, all done with exams then?" George asked after I took off my shoes and joined them.

"Yep, just finished my last. By the way Lee, nice commentating on my last match." I hadn't gotten a chance to speak with him since.

"Thank you, good work catching that bludger." he smirked back.

"Oi Prewett! Flint wants everyone for practice!" Higgs called.

"I'll be there soon!" I yelled back while wading to shore.

"How hards he training you guys?" Fred asked.

"Well, this is the first free moment I've had in ages, between study and practice. I'll see you soon." I walked up the hill, past Hermione, Ron and Harry under a tree.

I decided I would go after practice tonight, I would go to the third floor.

When it got dark I went though I few secret passages and shortcuts Fred and George had taught me, I could hear flute music from inside the room on the third floor.

I walked in to see a three headed dog fast asleep, Ron jumped down a trapdoor, Hermione was playing the flute. Before she could jump I ran and went first.

I landed on something soft, the music stopped and loud barking was heard, Hermione landed next to me.

"Rhea, what're you doing here!" Ron thundered.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I already know why you're hear, you should lower your voices in the library." I snapped.

"Whatever. Lucky this plant things here to break the fall." Ron gave up.

"_Lucky_ look at you!" Hermione screamed.

I looked down, the plant had already wrapped itself around my waist and legs. Hermione had gotten up before it started wrapping her, but Ron, Harry and I were already stuck.

"Devil snare, it like dark and damp- oh what did professor Sprout say?" trust her to know what it was.

"So light a fire." I suggested while trying to stop it from getting around my neck and arms.

"Oh- right- but there's no wood!" she was panicking.

"NO WOOD! YOU'RE A BLODDY WITCH AREN'T YOU!" Ron bellowed.

She muttered something and blue flames shot out of her wand, the plants immediately shrunk away from it.

As we moved along the passage way I started to hear light rustling and clinking sounds.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Sounds like wings to me." I whispered back.

"There's light ahead, I can see something moving." Hermione commented.

Before us was a brilliantly lit chamber, it was full of small, bright birds. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

We eventually figured out we would have to fly to get the right key, there were brooms down here.

I waited at the door while Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to find and catch the right key. Harry flew passed and threw a key to me, I caught it and shoved it in. It was the right key and the door opened.

In the chamber ahead was a giant chess set, the pieces were larger than us, the black looked like they were made from black stone, the white from marble.

"I think we have to... play." I said quietly to the others.


	9. Chess and Riddles

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

"Don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess." I nodded at Ron's assessment, "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione you go next to him as a castle and Rhea, you be the other bishop."

The pieces Ron told us to take the place of moved out of the way, we stepped into them. He himself took the place of a knight at my side.

The game seemed to go on for ages, a few times Ron only just noticed in time that we were in danger. Every time a black piece was taken the white showed no mercy, smashing him into the ground.

"We're almost there." Ron muttered, "Let me think..." the white queen turned to face him, "Yes... it's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"What're you talking about Ron?" My question was useless, I already knew what he was about to do.

"In chess you have to make sacrifices. If I go forward the queen will take me, that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry. Don't hang around once you've won." he didn't listen to our objections and walked forwards.

The white queen hit Ron hard on the head, he fell to the ground, she dragged him to the side where he lay unmoving.

Harry stepped forward and spoke one word to the king, "Checkmate."

The white king's sword fell.

"I'll stay here and look after him, you two go on ahead." Hermione was already at his side.

Knowing he was in good hands I went on ahead with Harry.

I opened the door first but covered my nose as soon as possible. On the floor in front of us was a huge troll, even bigger than the one we faced. It had a bloody lump of its head and wasn't moving.

We carefully mover around it and onto the next room, fire erupted from behind us, black flames leapt in front of the door ahead.

A table in the centre of the room held seven different shaped bottles, beside them lay a piece of paper.

Harry read it over my shoulder,

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I chuckled, "It's not magic, it's logic. Most great wizards don't have an ounce of logic in them."

Harry looked worried, "So can you figure out which one?"

"Gimme a moment." I worked it out in my head, "The smallest blue potion takes you through, the round one gets us back." I pointed at each one while I spoke.

"Are you sure? There's only enough for one of us though." he picked up the blue. "You drink that- go back and get Ron- grab the brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out the trapdoor and past Fluffy- go to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold off Snape for awhile, but I'm no match for him really."

"Okay. You're a great wizard, I'll see you soon. I hope." I gave him an unexpected hug before quickly drinking the potion and running through the purple flames. The drink was like ice, my limbs felt frozen- yet I could still move them with ease.

Hermione and I half dragged the barley concious Ron to the brooms.

"Don't take offence Hermione, but I think I'm the better flyer, so I'll take Ron, it'll be easier if you go first." She nodded and mounted a broom, I put Ron in front of me. It was harder flying with him but I managed.

When we finally got out and past Fluffy, Dumbledore was outside. We were terrified he was going to punish us.

"He went after him didn't he?" we nodded, the headmaster calmly followed the path we had just come from.

I helped Hermione take Ron to the hospital wing, Harry was bought up about 20 minutes later, "Sorry, I'd love to stay and everything, but I have to sleep, and I have that Quidditch game tomorrow to. Good night Hermione." I yawned.

I wasn't self centred, I just wanted to be on the team next year, and I had to make a good impression this year. Plus Flint would be pissed if I wasn't there.

"Where the hell have you been? Honestly, all I ask is one team meeting before the big game..." Flint growled.

I shook my head, "You won't need to worry about that, my sources say that Gryffindor has no back up seeker, and their current seeker is now in the hospital wing. Good night."

"Chaser Prewett scores _again."_ Lee said in a glum voice over the microphone, the whole of Gryffindor was depressed because of Harry's state. That included the team, a few of them fought back but most of them had given up.

After half an hour of almost non stop scoring from the Slytherin team, Higgs caught the snitch.

I tried to give apologetic looks as we shook hands, but all that came out was a huge grin, we had just one the Quidditch and house cups.

**A/N Sorry it's short. **


	10. Slytherin wins!

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did Snape would live, so would Fred and Lupin and Tonks... the list goes on and on. Enjoy! **

The great hall was decorated in green and silver on the last night. Every Slytherin's chest was puffed out in pride, we had won, for the seventh year in a row.

Just before the end of term feast the seventh years stopped everyone in the common room, "We would just like to say, thank you everyone- you have given us seven years of sweet victory! Thank you especially to the Quidditch teams over the years, this years one most of all, come on stand up all of you!" Higgs called to everyone.

I stood with the rest- considering they were all male and all above third year I was totally dwarfed.

"I hope the next seeker you find is as good as me, maybe even better. Cause you guys deserve it! To victory!" he called while raising his glass. We copied the action and travelled to the hall in one great pack.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast, What a year it had been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points, in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Our table broke out in loud cheering.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore continued through the noise, "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very silent.

"I have a few last minute points to dish out. First to Mr Ronald Weasley- for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." What! "Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of intellect in the face of danger, I award Gyrffindor house fifty points."

"Third- to Mr Harry Potter... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." they were tied with Slytherin, this next one would make or break.

"To Miss Rhea Prewett... for cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Slytherin house fifteen points." Cheering broke out at our table again.

There was much slapping on my back, happy screams shouted my way and many other kinds of rejoice and congratulations thrown my way.

Dumbledore raised his hand, eventually we fell silent again, "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Was this just another speech before we were handed the cup? "I therefore award twenty points, to Mr Neville Longbottom."

My heart plummeted, but Gryffindor stood and cheered- louder than Slytherin had been. In the space of five seconds we had lost the house cup.

"Which means," Dumbledore somehow yelled over the cheering, "We need a little change of decoration."

The green and silver banners disappeared and were replaced with gold and red. The table still sat silently, it was incredible how much a few words could change everything.

I had almost forgotten about the exam results, along with them came a note reminding me not to use magic outside school and a small Quidditch cup with my name, the year and my position engraved on it.

I had managed to pass everything, with 100% in potions and transfiguration.

On the train home I sat with Fred, George and Lee. I tried to ignore the overjoyed atmosphere, I couldn't help but smile when Zeus found his way into the window.

"Whose owl is that?" Fred asked with awe in his voice, I couldn't blame him, Zeus was a very handsome owl.

"Mine. His name's Zeus." I replied smugly, "Birthday/Christmas gift from Bill."

"Oh yeah, it's tomorrow right?" George sounded like he forgot my birthday on purpose.

"Today." I corrected.

All three pulled out small gifts, I wasn't expecting one from Lee.

"You really didn't have to." I blushed.

"I wanted to." I was sure his dark cheeks got a little darker.

Fred and George were sitting across from us whispering.

They had given me stuff from Zonkos and Honeydukes.

We finally made it onto the station, mum and Ginny were waiting.

"You must come and stay this Summer-" I was interrupted by Ron, "Both of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks- I'll need something to look forward to." I had heard about Harry's aunt and uncle, they sounded awful.

"Mum look, there he is, look!" Ginny squealed. "Harry Potter!"

"Don't even look at me then." I said in a very hurt voice.

"Rhea!" She said as if just noticing me, she ran and jumped on me. I only just managed to avoid falling over backwards.

"Busy year?" Mum asked.

"Very, and thanks for the fudge and jumper, Mrs Weasley." Harry was grinning.

"Ready are you?" A large man asked from behind us.

"You must be Harry's family!" he didn't look anywhere near as happy to met her.

"In a manner of speaking. Hurry up boy- we haven't got all day." The man walked away.

"Hope you- er- have a good holiday." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Oh I will. They don't know I'm not allowed to use magic at home, I'm going to have allot of fun this summer..." He smiled before walking off after the man.

"Have a good holiday Hermione." I hugged her quickly before following after my own family.

One year down- six more to go. No year could be as hectic and confusing as this one, right?


End file.
